C-33
C-33 The capture of a live specimen of C-33 or C-33-A is currently a top priority for Associates. The Chair has assigned a special committee, The Resurrection men, to identify possible C-33 activity and retrieve its victims to withhold knowledge of C-33-A from the public. In case a Associate suspects to have come in contact with C-33-A, he must inform the committee at once and await further instructions. Description: C-33 looks like a brass coloured snake, about 7 cm in length with a drill for a head. Who manufactured C-33 and the material composition of which the carapace was made is currently unknown. Its ‘head’ is a relatively powerful detachable surgical drill with which it borrows its way into its victim. Initially, it will attempt to drill its way into the base of the skull while its victim is sleeping to create an instance of C-33-A. Under duress, it will burrow its way anywhere into the body to infiltrate and kill its victim by seeking out vital organs. wether it does so intentionally,or is a side effect of C-33 attempt to avoid capture, is unclear. After C-33 has drilled its way into its victims' skull, it creates an instance of C-33-A. After C-33 has attached itself, preferably where the spine meets the skull, it detaches its tail. C-33-A then disposes of the tail and any other evidence the infection took place. ' C-33 only infects adult humans, male and female. Various instances of C-33-A are currently known to exist. No reliable method of identifying C-33-A has been developed yet. Known examples of C-33-A all involved members of the Industrial Elite. After the supposed infection occurred, the people closest to C-33-A started to notice a change in character. At first, C-33-A seems more focuses on a single goal; However C-33-A also appears less rational than before the infection, turning from jovial to angry as soon somebody refuses to follow certain orders. In some cases, C-33-A even became violent when their requests weren't acted upon. These outbursts of anger and violence are usually work related and become worse as time progresses. See Addendum B and C. Encounters: It is impossible to know how many C-33 have entered Atlas or how many C-33-A instances are active. Area’s infested by C-33 are extremely dangerous to unarmored personnel as C-33 waits in ambush, only striking when detected or when an isolated victim has lowered its guard. When entering an area that is suspected to contain C-33 the use of fully locked and reinforced suits is strongly advised. Its brass interlocking carapace makes it very hard to smash or crush with blunt objects. It also displays tactical insight, and despite it slithering movements it can move quickly to find a place to hide when it is caught in the act. During attempts to corner examples of C-33 by cutting off its escape route, C-33 immediately changed its path and find another way to escape the scene. Its flexible body makes it hard to grab and dangerous as the construct uncanny ability to find crevices and tears to hide in. If C-33 can’t find an escape route it will use its drill to force its way to material like wood, cement, flesh, and material as strong as human bone. Report C-33-1, Summary In 1868 a specimen of C-33 got captured by a shepherd near the village of █████ When he caught an example of C-33 in his cabin he threw an unshaven sheepskin on it. As a result C-33 intertwined it’s drill in the fur and was unable to dislodge itself. The Shepherd then handed the entire Sheepskin over, with the C-33 in it, to the local authorities. Unfortunately, C-33’s internals were destroyed. wehther this was intentional, or due to the drill overheating is unknown. The remains within the carapace contained metals, like copper and iron, and molten resin designated P-███. Regardless, this was the most complete specimen of C-33 the Associations possesses. Further investigation by Dr. Bourbon indicates that the carapace and internal parts have disintegrated, indicating Travelers Disease. This proofs the Origins layout of this world. Report C-33-2, Summary This is a case that might involve an specimen of C-33-A. In 1863 a workshop owner, Mr. Jeffer Stalton, referred to as C-33-2, from the town of █████ threatened to push his brother-in-law, Mr. ██████ who worked for his company for many years, into a furnace after he refused to fulfill an assignment that he considered detrimental to the company. The order in question was the fabrication of 700 miniaturised cogs with peculiar shapes. Although not impossible, it required a substantial investment in a product the brother-in-law deemed not profitable. Employees remarked that both men had always been on good terms and owners actions were ‘out of character’. It was when authorities confronted C-33-2 about the assault, the subject ran towards the nearest steam-hammer and lay his upper body underneath it. He resisted when those present tried to pull him away. C-33-2 was crushed from the waist up. One of our Associates was informed that during autopsy metal objects were recovered within the remains of the skull and are now in our possession. Report C-33-3: In 1869 the Association caught wind of a possible incident involving C-33-3, name of the infected ██████. She was the daughter of ███████, an influential industrialist who made his fortune manufacturing standardised parts for machines such as spinning Jennies. Associates managed to interview some members of the household. 'Report C-33-3, transcript:' How would you describe your daughter? ‘Social. She enjoy social events. Everybody liked her and she was very outgoing. Opinionated. Unfortunately she didn’t have the same passions for her responsibilities. I think she even joined those suffragettes. But I am not sure… She enjoyed living on the wild side, so to speak… I always feared she would give her mother a heart attack... Well, she nearly did me in.... It was just... ’ ‘When did her behaviour changed?’ ‘Must have been a Tuesday… Oh, I don’t know. I stopped paying attention to her by that point. We considered her something of a lost cause, I must admit. I kind of got used to her asking for things I suppose. We gave her everything. Gave her every opportunity. It wasn’t until she gave one of our servants a mouthful when he informed her the Sunday diner was ready… Despite everything she never missed the Sunday diner. Even if we wouldn’t say a word to each other… Well that changed.’ ‘''Changed how?''’ 'All of a sudden she cared about my work. Even mentioned how I should run the company. First I thought she was taunting me... But then she started to make sense. Spoke like a prodigy even. I tried to raise my son to follow me in my footsteps for many years. God knows he tries. I am proud of my son, but even now I don’t know if I can entrust the company to him… And then she sat there across the table, telling me to pay close attention to the colonial situation for they might need a new breed of automata to maintain order, as the African climate is too hostile to western men.’' ‘Did she get involved in the company?’ ‘She wanted to… First I thought she was just boasting. Repeating what one of her many friends had said. But she kept insisting. And then she came home with a new, let’s call him a friend. A young army captain involved in a special committee for, automation… He and I started talking business and before I knew I was up to my ears in a secret government program. All according to her plan I suspect.’ ‘''Plan to achieve what?’ ‘Who knows? Build a non-sentient army to conquer Africa… I just knew there was something wrong, but… Anyway I kept her in the dark the best I could. We barely managed. She even broke into my office at the factory. When she was caught I placed her under house arrest. Another underestimation on my part.’' 'Are you aware of a company called Warwick & March?‘Yes, they have several weapon factories on the isle and the continent.’ ‘We suspect she intended to sell the plans to them. The crown intercepted a letter from her to them and she bought a boarding pass to London.’ is silent for a moment ‘I guess I can’t be surprised. They are ordinary arms traders… They tend to be morally flexible.’' ''‘Well, I guess that brings us to the night of … Your daughters death. Could you- . Are there any details that stood out apart from its conclusion.’ ‘Hmpf… The conclusion. Very well. I gave her House Arrest after we found her prowling around in my office. What else could I have done? Turn her in to the police! ... Guess I should have.’ ‘I’m sure many would have done the same.’ ‘Yes… Well, she escaped. Forced the lock. One of many latent talents, I suppose. Then again, I barely paid her any attention… But she knew she could find me in my office. I couldn’t sleep and I couldn’t be idle. So there she was. My own daughter about to knife me with a letter opener, demanding I divulged the code to my safe that contained the information regarding the project… Regardless of our relationship I had always given her what she desired. Not sure why…. But not this time. Not a moment I believed she was ███████. Not a doubt in my mind… When I heard she spat that godless language from between her lips, I knew she had been possessed.' ‘''Are you well?’ ‘Obviously I am not! … Something turned my daughter into a monster… No… Something took her… Wore her body like a… Skinsuit… Means to an end… Like an automaton.’' ‘''Sir, we can-''’ ‘A servant came in, bless his heart. I managed to take advantage of the situation and threw her off me. We struggled. Managed to disarm her. But, I let her go again.... That was my fault.’ ‘''What happened?''’' ‘She ran off. Straight for the lounge. Locked herself in…. Then came the shot…. It disposed of her body with my father's hunting rifle… That is how my father used to make a living for his family… Of all the guns … It did it to spite us. I’m sure.’ of transcript According to the servant involved in the struggle, it was not the father, but it was he who let her escape from the office, admitting he had reservations hurting a woman. We have no explanation for this contradiction. After the struggle, while C-33-3 locked itself up, her Father ordered an evacuation of the manor. But before any action could be taken, there was a single shot, emanating from the room. With help from the local authorities, we forced the entrance to the room where C-33-3 was last seen. C-33-3 had taken her own life with an 8-gauge hunting rifle. In this case, just like in case C-33-2, metallic objects were recovered from the remainders of the skull. An acquaintance of the aforementioned army captain informed one of our Associates of the event. Unfortunately the whereabouts and status of the metallic objects are currently unknown. The constables claim this happened due to a clerical error. '''Report C33-5: Prelude to the engagement' An instance of Construct 33 happened in a manor near the city of Amstan Junction. A maid was removing cobwebs from the ceiling while the master of the house was away combining a business trip with a family vacation. When she removed another cobweb a C-33 appeared from underneath the web and crawled across the wall. Terrified, she called other staff members for help, who gave chase to the construct. They cornered it in the kitchen were C-33 attempted to drill its way out through a cupboard panel. After stomping it, the staff managed to trap C-33 underneath a wooden tub. One of the servants sat on the bottom of the tub to prevent it from being lifted. Unfortunately for the servant C-33 decided to drill its way through the bottom of the tub. When C-33 drill protruded from his body all those present fled the manor immediately and authorities were informed. Local constables accompanied by members of the local militia entered the manor. They were unsuccessful, however, suffering heavy casualties leaving one military member dead, 3 wounded and one of the constables died of organ failure in the hospital. See the interview section for more information. This is when a local acquaintance informed the Association and three Associates volunteered. 'Capture:' After our society was informed, three associates were dispatched to deal with the Construct. Staff and militia members present had been interrogated. See Interviews A and B. Associates brought with them sheepskins, as this was a tried method, and large quantities of steel wool. The kind that is used for pest control. Associate 15 speculates that its brittle nature might slow down C-33 drill enough without overheating. C-33 container needs to be wrapped in Sheepskin regardless. Interview A: Militiaman In the aftermath of the capture of C-33, witnesses of the first attempt to neutralise C-33 where interviewed to learn more about its behaviour. Corporal ███████ was there to lead his platoon. Please sit down and thank you for your time. Could you please state your name and function for the record. 'My name is ██████, Corporal. I have been with the █████ militia for about 5 years. I’m sorry about what happened to your men, corporal Could you tell me about your encounter with C-33. 'C-33 name is to kind of name for that … Thing, sir. I have fought robots before, but nothing like that .... We entered the manor and headed for the kitchen. The body of Mr. Ullie was still there. We followed the trail of blood it (C-33) left behind. That thing had crawled up against the counter into one of the cupboards. There we discovered it drilled it way into the next room. It’s a sneaky bastard like that ... 'We finally cornered it. We had a metal bucket, with a lid, with us to contain it. We tried shooting it. We tried smashing it with a hammer. It was the most frustrating thing I have ever seen. Whatever that thing is made of, it is so slippery that bullets and hammer strikes just seem to push it aside. Then private ███████ tried to grab it while wearing welding gloves. He was new so I guess he wanted to prove himself… That turned out to be a mistake. Ever seen a man cutting himself? I heard stories of drug fiends cutting themselves because they hallucinate insects crawling under their skin… But this. We could see it crawl underneath his skin, destroying whatever was underneath… It soun… It …. corporal recovers himself '… Have you ever heard one of those automated meat grinders at work? It sounded just like that. Others tried to help him, and I just stood there… It got them too, but it just drilled its way through their limbs and tried to escape. Constable §9█████ nearly stopped him with the bucket but failed… The thing made its way straight through his abdomen and out through the back…. That is when I aborted the operation… We carried away the body’s and evacuated the site. ... of Interview'' Category:Construct Category:Files